club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
Penguin Style is Club Penguin Rewritten's monthly updated clothing catalog located in the Gift Shop. Purchasable items include Body Items, Feet Items, Neck Items, Hand Items, Head Items, Face Items, Colors, Flags, and Backgrounds. Each issue includes multiple hidden items that can be found by clicking on specific areas in the catalog. Each catalog features a Penguins at Work section, which features a new job for penguins every month. These are certain types of clothing items that allow a penguin to perform a special action while wearing them. Since the January 2018 catalog, in addition to the monthly featured jobs, the Construction Worker, Barista and Pizza Chef items are now able to be purchased year-round. In addition to this, each catalog has a Clearance section, which contains items which will not be featured in next month's Penguin Style. Starting August 2018, a new section called Item of the Month was added to the catalog, showcasing a custom item that will not return to any catalogs in the future. Editions 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = |-|2020 = Penguins at Work Item of the Month Trivia *The Beta Test Party had a January issue, however, half-way through the party, it changed to the February issue. *The first two issues reused a 2010 issue and a 2009 issue from Club Penguin. *The Viking Helmet and Blue Viking Helmet are hidden in every catalog. *All of the items on the flags page, colors page, and customizable shirts page are the only items that are sold in each catalog. *Herbert Style is the first catalog to re-use the exact same clothing as another catalog. *The March 2018 edition of the catalog was skipped over due to the temporary shutdown. Gallery Covers 2017 = Beta catalog.PNG|February beta catalog. Penguin Style Feb'10.png|February catalog. Penguin Style Mar 17.png|March catalog. Penguin Style Apr 17.png|April catalog. Penguin Style May 17.png|May catalog. Penguin Style Jun 17.png|June catalog. Penguin Style Jul 17.png|July catalog. Penguin Style Aug 17.png|August catalog. Penguin Style Sep 17.png|September catalog. Penguin Style Oct 17.png|October catalog. Penguin Style Nov 17.png|November catalog. Herbert Style.png|Herbert Style. Penguin Style Dec 17.png|December catalog. |-|2018 = Penguin Style January 2018.png|January catalog. Penguin Style Feb 18.png|February catalog. Penguin Style Apr 18.png|April catalog. Penguin Style May 2018.png|May catalog. Penguin Style June 2018.png|June catalog. Penguin Style July 2018.png|July catalog. Penguin Style August 2018.png|August catalog. Penguin Style Sep 18.png|September catalog. Penguin Style Oct 18.png|October catalog. Penguin Style Nov 18.png|November catalog. Penguin Style Dec 18.png|December catalog. |-|2019 = Penguin Style Jan 19.png|January catalog. Penguin Style Feb 19.png|February catalog. Penguin Style Mar 19.png|March catalog. Penguin Style Apr 19.png|April catalog. Penguin Style May 19.png|May catalog. Penguin Style Jun 19.png|June catalog. Penguin Style Jul 19.png|July catalog. Penguin Style Aug 19.png|August catalog. Penguin Style Sep 19.png|September catalog. Penguin Style Oct 19.png|October catalog. Sled Style.png|Sled Style. Penguin Style Nov 19.png|November catalog. Penguin Style Dec 19.png|December catalog. |-|2020 = Penguin Style Jan 20.png|January catalog. Penguin Style Feb 20.png|February catalog. Other Home Catalogs.png|The icon. Penguin Style Icon April Fools.png|The icon during the April Fools' Party 2019. SWF *Current catalog Category:Penguin Style Category:Clothing Items Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020